Another Hellish Road Trip
by Songstone
Summary: In which Kakuzu learns that Sasori is sneaky when it comes to smuggling drugs and Kisame's temper gets the better of him. -Side story to "Mania"-


**Another Hellish Road Trip**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Well, I guess you can call this story a sequel to my other one shot, "Road Trip." Both of these stories are based off of my story "Mania," but you don't really have to read it to understand. But if you've read Mania, then this will be a spoiler for mostly Kisame and Sasori. XD All in all, though, I hope everyone enjoys the read. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Kakuzu was already in a foul mood halfway through the road trip to Florida, but as soon as soft giggles could be heard from the backseat of the SUV he was driving, he knew his mood was about to go from bad to worse.

"Hey, you okay back there, Sasori?" Kisame asked from besides the tall brunette. He peered back from the passenger seat at his friend.

"M'fine!" Was the sluggish response the blue skinned man received.

"Aw geez..." Kakuzu grumbled under his breath. He reached up to adjust the rear view mirror so that he could get a clear look at the redhead without turning away from the road.

His green eyes lifted towards the mirror and caught sight of the mentioned man, who lay sprawled out as much as he could in the backseat. Sasori was on his back, facing the roof of the van, and chuckling over something to himself.

For Kakuzu, who had known Sasori for over six years now, seeing the man smiling and laughing like that meant only one thing; he was stoned. Sasori never smiled--never _giggled_--unless he was high on something.

"Is he...?" Kisame directed the question in a lowered voice to Kakuzu while he shifted back in his seat a bit.

"Well he ain't high off of the air freshener, that's for sure." The brunette grunted.

"But he wasn't...smoking anything." Kisame commented, scratching at his head absently. "And I thought we made sure he didn't do any special kind of _baking_ before we left."

"We did. That's why this is freaking me out." Kakuzu commented. He leaned back a bit, still trying to keep his eyes on the road while he stretched an arm back and prodded Sasori in the ribs.

"Ghn..." The redhead groaned before chuckling and squirming away from the finger that was digging into his side. "Whaddaya want?" He slurred out, his glazed over brown eyes shifting and struggling to focus on Kakuzu's form.

"How'd you get your hands on the pot? And you better get rid of it before we have to pass through a checkpoint again." If the dogs they had there sniffed the weed out, all three of the men would be thrown into jail for sure.

"Mm...m'not...I, I, I don't have any on me." Sasori stammered, reaching up with his good arm to rub his eyes. The other arm lay limp over his stomach.

"Don't give me that bull; you're stoned. Now where the hell is the grass?" The brunette demanded, glancing back towards the road fully to be sure he wasn't going to crash. When he looked back towards Sasori again, the man was pushing himself upright.

The redhead had a strange, mischevious grin spreading over his lips and he slumped into an upright seated position. "I don't have any." He repeated, giving another chuckle.

"Denial? That's new." Kisame snorted in amusement when he heard that. He also peered back at Sasori to see what he was doing, while Kakuzu was just glaring cooly at the redhead, silently demanding to know what the hell he was talking about.

After a moment or two of silence inside of the car, Sasori began cracking up again, covering his mouth with one hand and giggling into it.

"...Kakuzu, you wanna drop him off here? He's freaking me out now..." Kisame commented, looking towards the other man.

Kakuzu was about to respond that no, he wasn't going to drop Sasori off just because he was high--again--but stopped before he could speak. His eyes glinted as he had an idea as to how his friend had gotten a hold of the drugs. "Sasori."

"Mmhmm?"

"Let me see that bottle of pain killers you had."

"Wha'? Why come?" The redhead slurred, his brow furrowing as he looked back to Kakuzu. In the next second, he had his arm around his stomach. "M'hungry..."

"Sasori. The pills." Kakuzu snapped, reaching a hand back again and holding it palm up, waiting for the bottle of medicine that the redhead kept with him.

"Hunh? Oh! Oh, oh..." The younger man fumbled around himself for a moment, his eyes unfocused and half-lidded. He eventually pulled his backpack up into his lap and began to search around a few compartments in the front.

It took a few minutes, but finally Sasori made a small, slurred, 'aha' sound and slapped an orange bottle of pills into Kakuzu's open palm. "There." He said, shifting around a bit until the backpack was once more on the floor and he was slumped forward against the back of the passenger seat.

Once having gotten the bottle he had requested, Kakuzu brought his hand into his lap and began the task of opening the said item. With some effort, he had the cap off and stuck his fingers into the opening, pulling out one of the red and white capsules.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked, watching Kakuzu's actions closely. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head slightly.

"Confirming a suspicion." Was the answer Kakuzu gave. He handed Kisame the bottle of pills to hold while he took the capsule he'd pulled out and carefully worked on opening it up inside of his palm.

"Hey, don't waste em' man..." Sasori grumbled from the backseat, though he made no move forward. "I need em'..."

Kakuzu knew that Sasori needed the painkillers for when he needed to relax. He often got phantom pains in his left arm and right leg; the limbs he had gotten amputated when he was nine. He worked with prosthetics now, but that didn't stop the discomfort he got from time to time.

But for some reason, something didn't sit right with Kakuzu about these pills. He had an idea, and it might have been paranoia on his part, but he was going to be safe rather than sorry.

"You sneaky son of a bitch..." Kisame suddenly muttered to Sasori when Kakuzu had at last pried the capsule in half. Thin, green material was stuffed into either shell and the men up front knew what it was immediately.

"For God's sake, Sasori!" Kakuzu groaned with an angry roll of the eyes. He quickly lowered his window and tossed the marijuana filled pill out.

"Hey." Sasori snapped, eyes narrowing at that action. "I needed that, Kakuzu. Don't...don't be, uhm..." He blinked his eyes hard, refocusing his vision. "Give me the medicine." He stuck his hand up front expectantly.

"Fuck no. If they're all like that, we're getting rid of them." The brunette said, shaking his head while he faced the road fully now.

"But my leg. My leg's startin' to hurt. I, I, I need another painkiller. C'mon, Kisame. Lemme have em'? Just one, I swear." The redhead continued, shaking Kisame's shoulder lightly.

"No way, Sasori." The blue skinned man said with a shake of the head. He pushed the other's hands away from his shoulder. "You're fine. I can tell you aren't in any pain."

"You don't know that. C'mon, this ain't funny, give me back my, my medicine."

"No, Sasori."

"Kisame! Man, c'...c'mon. C'_mon_."

Kakuzu watched from the corner of his eye as Kisame simply shook his head at the redhead and tried to push him back into the backseat lightly.

Sasori was persistent when it came to this, however, and continued to pester the older man for his bottle of pills. He tried to reach over Kisame's chest to snatch them back, and that's when Kakuzu knew that this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Look, shithead, you're already fucking stoned. Now sit the hell down and leave me alone!" Kisame brought a hand up, covered Sasori's face with it, and then shoved him back roughly, sending the smaller man all the way into the backseat.

"_Hey_." Kakuzu snapped at seeing that. He glared at Kisame from the corner of his eye. "Don't go pushing him around like that." Bi polar or not, Kisame's temper often exploded at Sasori, and Kakuzu was surprisingly protective of his friends and wouldn't tolerate anyone beating up on them.

"Hey, I'm on your side so shut up." The blue haired man said, stabbing a finger in Kakuzu's direction.

Kakuzu frowned darkly at that, then glanced back in the rear view mirror to find Sasori back in his horizontal position in the back. Figuring that he was secure enough that way, he wasted no time in sharply veering the car to the right and back.

The sudden motion sent Kisame's head smack against the passeneger window, and the man cringed, hissed in pain and cradled the side of his face. "Sonova..."

"You watch what you say when I've got the wheel, Shamoo." Kakuzu warned before snatching back Sasori's bottle of pills. He'd keep a good eye on them.

"Ahaha...do that again, that's friggin' cool." The redhead chirped from the back, going back to giggling to himself.

The green eyed male simply rolled his eyes at that, sighed, and then went back to driving in silence.

Kisame seemed to have settled down once more, like he usually did when Kakuzu snapped him back into line, and he slouched down in his seat a bit, staying quiet.

"Hey...hey 'Kuzu...M'hungry." Sasori said after at least ten seconds of silence.

"Here." The man driving tossed a bag of potato chips back at his friend. He heard a little yelp of glee, then everything went quiet as the redhead occupied himself with his snack.

"Hey...m'sorry." Kisame suddenly spoke up. He glanced towards Kakuzu guiltily, then turned back to face the road.

"Hmph...just watch it next time." The tattooed man said. He nodded, then sent a playful punch into Kisame's arm, signalling no hard feelings. Sasori was too high to hold a grudge for just being shoved, anyway.

The three were granted a ten minute ride in peaceful silence as the country passed them by outside of their windows. Kakuzu was actually starting to relax a little, thinking that he'd be able to have time to get rid of the migrane that had overcome him, but then Sasori sat up again.

The redhead leaned forward between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. He had an arm resting on either one of his friend's shoulder, and he glanced up to Kakuzu, the tired, hazy look still in his eyes.

"Hey, 'Kuzu, pull the car over? Pull over? I have to pee."

Releasing a sigh at hearing the request, Kakuzu also let go of the idea of a quiet, enjoyable car trip and simply slowed to a stop on the side of the road to let his friend answer the call of nature.

**Songstone: You know, I didn't put this in anywhere, but I think they're on vacation for Spring Break. XD That's the only excuse I can come up with, anyway. But whatever. Haha, gotta love Sasori when he's stoned, right? XD He already looked stoned in the actual series, so I thought that it would fit. And Kisame is Bi Polar because...I dunno. XD It just works somehow. Anyway, if you enjoyed the story, please lemme know what you thought! 8D I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys!**


End file.
